1. Technical Field
The disclosure generally relates to a process for surface treating aluminum or aluminum alloy, and articles made of aluminum or aluminum alloy treated by the process.
2. Description of Related Art
Aluminum and aluminum alloy are becoming widely used in manufacturing components (such as housings) of electronic devices and cars because of their many desirable properties such as light weight and quick heat dissipation. However, aluminum or aluminum alloy have relatively low erosion resistance and abrasion resistance. One method for enhancing the erosion resistance of aluminum or aluminum alloy is to form ceramic coatings on its surface. However, magnesium alloy, typically casting magnesium alloy usually has recesses on its surface. Portions of the ceramic coatings corresponding to these recesses are usually thinner than other portions, causing these portions to be easily corroded (also known as pitting corrosion).
Therefore, there is room for improvement within the art.